


one word (deodorant)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Deodorant</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (deodorant)

Karen rolls over onto her stomach and lets her eyes open slowly then all at once when she realizes what time it is. “Fuck, shit, goddamn.” She gasps, climbing out of bed and running into her bathroom. She didn’t have time to take a shower, all she could do was turn the water on and let it warm up while she brushes her teeth quickly. Karen strips her clothes off quickly and picks up a rag to at least freshen her body up. Once she was finished, she combed her out out before putting it up in a bun. No time to wash her hair.

She walks back to her bedroom and pulls out a pair of pants and a nice blouse. Normally she’d just go with a dress or a skirt and the blouse, but again – no time. No time for putting on tights or for shaving her legs. Karen dresses and returns to the bathroom for her deodorant, groaning when she opens it and remembers that she was supposed to be buy it yesterday but forgot. “Goddamn it.” Karen mumbles and slams it down on the counter.

Frank’s is sitting there and staring at her and normally she would not use someone elses deodorant, especially not a males, but she’s desperate. Karen picks it up and opens it, sniffing it before putting it on. He won’t be back for a few days, so she can replace it and he doesn’t need to know. Karen buttons up her blouse and grabs her heels, her purse, and her brief case before taking off and running out the door.

It’s not until she’s at lunch with Foggy, who she has lunch with every Wednesday for the past few weeks, and Matt, who has recently been trying to get back in their good graces, that someone notices that she doesn’t smell like normal. Of course, it’s Matt Murdock, the second his arms wrap around her for a hug. He sniffs the air around her twice as he pulls away from her. “You smell like Fra-”

“No, I don’t.” She interrupts, moving sit down across from Foggy. She knows that Matt knows she’s lying, but he doesn’t say anything as he sits on the side of the table. Karen turns her head and sniffs her armpit quickly. She should have sprayed a body spray on her to mask Frank’s deodorant – although she has liked smelling like Frank the whole day.

 


End file.
